The Matrix: Mistaken
by Vampireofthebloodmoon
Summary: Something has glitched the matrix. What could it be? Can Neo and Trinity find it and kill it before it gets the matrix and themselves? Read it and find out.
1. Default Chapter

The Matrix:

"Would you like a cookie young one? Of course you would." The Oracle said with a smile on

her face. "I wonder where that boy is?" The Oracle asked herself as she walked back to the

kitchen. As she put down the cookie sheet, she noticed something, something unfamiliar, which

was unusual for her. She turned around and saw the windows bending and swaying

uncontrollably. She squinted her eyes and walked over to them. She studied them closely

before reaching her hand out and moving towards the bending glass. As she got closer she felt

a searing heat. She was hesitant at first but didn't hold herself back. As she touched the glass,

it was surprisingly quite cool, but then it started pulling at her arm and consuming her like a

hungry fiend. She struggled but then the force was overwhelming and had pulled her into

another realm. It was dark and black. She quickly turned around. "Show yourself, at once."

She yelled loudly. She suddenly felt that she was falling and had suddenly landed, in a strange

yet comforting room. She looked around in circles what seemed to be forever, until she finally

saw an agent. "Welcome, Oracle, nice to know you could join me." Smith stated in a slow

snaky voice. "What have you done Smith?" Barked the Oracle. "I was about to ask you the

very same question." "What do you mean?" The Oracle said with confusion. "You are the

Oracle, a very powerful program. Only you can tell us what has happened here. Something

has glitched the matrix and we want to know what or whom." The Oracle stared at Smith cold

and hard before replying, "I have no idea who has gotten us into this mess. I haven't sensed

anything." Smith raised an eye brow at the Oracle. "The most powerful being in the matrix, so

strong a thing, yet doesn't even know? Or could you be covering up for your boss?" "Boss? I

work for nobody." Smith thought for a second. "Mmm. Well we can't be leaving this, glitch,

out loose." Smith said with a sneer. "No we can't. So, what are you suggesting?" "I don't

know but, we better think quickly. Before it gets the matrix too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you think she'll say?" Neo asked Trinity. "I don't know. I hope it's good. No

matter what happens we'll still be together anyway." "Of course trinity." Neo said as he

grabbed her hand tightly. TING! They both looked up to see they had reached their floor.

They walked off and stopped in front of a door. Neo glanced at Trinity as he grabbed the door

handle. He pushed the door open and looked inside. Noone seemed to be in sight. He walked

into the kitchen and found nobody. He quickly turned and looked at Trinity, she turned and

went down the hallway and looked in all the rooms. He met her half way down the hallway.

"Nothing." Trinity said to Neo with concern in her voice. They walked back into the living

room then in the kitchen. "Looking for something?" a voice had said behind them.

Hehe, Left you in suspense. Teehee. You'll just have to wait and see who or what was waiting for them. Boring so far? Yes I know but that's cuz it's just getting started, and I know it's short but again this is just to get it going. Please review, your comments and complaints are gladly accepted.


	2. The Matrix: Mistaken Ch2

Chapter 2:The Matrix: Mistaken

OK I know that the first chapter was SUPER boring and not long enough at all but anyway, this we'll be better, that was just more like a prologue thingy madoodle. Anywho, here we go. I hope more people review this time. Oops, sorry thinking outloud again hehe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something is terribly wrong." Neo and Trinity both turned around rapidly at the sound of

the frightening yet friendly voice behind them. "The Matrix is in danger." The Oracle said

concernly. "Thank goodness it's you Oracle." Neo said with relieve in his voice. "It's not

me you should be worried about right now. Something is troubling the matrix, some sort

of bug. I first noticed it this morning when Smith had taken me." "Are you alright? What

did they do to you?" Trinity asked the oracle. The Oracle shaked her head. "Nothing, he

just questioned me, asking me the same questions I'm asking. I'm not sure at all what it

is or who it is but, it couldn't be Smith. Do you think it is?" "I honestly couldn't tell you.

He could be covering up for something though. The question is, can we trust him?" Neo

said as he looked over to Trinity then back to the Oracle. "Well..." The Oracle sighed. "If

we have to fight this thing, then Smith would be a good team to pair with." "No." Neo

said quickly. "I don't want to side with, with that being. He's done to much to us. What

if he just leads us into a trap. We can't take the chance. Even if he is on our side, what's

stopping him from using us as bait against the enemy. It's to risky, I don't wanna take

that chance." Neo stated, obviously standing his ground. "We may not have a choice.

Unfortunately, it kind of seems that way at the moment." "We'll talk to Morpheus about

it, and see what he thinks of the situation." Trinity finally said after being so quiet the

entire time. The Oracle nodded. Trinity and Neo stood up and walked out. The door shut

behind them. "Be careful..." The Oracle said quietly to her self. "Be careful..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Smith!" Morpheus said loudly. "I don't believe this. We can't side with him. What if

it's a trap?" "That's what I said too." Neo said quietly. "Why don't we figure out about

this bug first. Then we work from there. We'll investigate Smith too. See if he's

trustworthy." Trinity suggested. Morpheus sighed looking down at the table half in

thought. "I think trinity has the best idea." Morpheus said looking at everyone. Everyone

seemed so serious right about now. It was a serious time. "Let's go." Trinity said finally

breaking the silence. Morpheus nodded. "Hook us up we're going in." "Neo, Trinity, and

Morpheus all got into seperate chairs. CLICK!! "Ok. Where to first?" Trinity said as they

entered the matrix. "The roof. We'll all take seperate roots there." Morpheus said. "Got

it" Trinity nodded. They all spread out. Trinity kicked open a big metal door. She began

running up the stairs rapidly. I wonder if we'll actually find him here. Trinity thought as

she ran up the stairs, floor after floor after floor. "Hey! You can't be here." A young guard

said struggling to pull his gun out of his holster. Trinity raised her leg and kicked his arm

away. She put one hand on the wall and one hand on the handle and swung her legs up

and kicked him in the chest. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She quickly wrapped

her arm around his and and kicked the back of his knee sending him flying backwards.

She jumped back and posed expert like. She looked at him as he stood up already weary

from the battle. She jumped up kicked of the handlebar. As she got closer to him in the

air, time suddenly seemed as if it had stopped. She slowly still flew through the air as she

kicked her legs. She got closer to him as she saw his pale frightened face below him. As

if someone had put a white lightbulb in his head. She got so close as time suddenly

shifted forward. She kicked him and kicked him closer to the wall and then suddenly

kicked him hard one last time and she had falled down and landed. He flew back and into

the wall and fell into a lifeless heep on the floor. She looked at him once more and

continued to run upstairs. Neo looked across at the other building he was supposed to be

on. He thought to himself, just like in training. Don't panic. He began to slowly run then

started faster. He kicked off the edge of the building. Almost floating in air. He got closer

and closer to the other building and landed denting in the roof and making rocks and

debris fly everywhere. He stood up slowly and gazed over to the other building. He then

heard a loud bang. The metal door at the roof had flew open, it was Trinity. "Where's

Morpheus?" "I don't know!" Neo responded. They both looked around. Just then they

heard a noise, almost like and airplane tearing through the air. It grew louder, the roof

began to rumble and shake below them. What could this be? Neo asked himself. Smith?

No! It can't be. Then a dark body tore the roof and flew up high. Then came down fast

and slammed onto the roof. When the dust finally cleared they saw Morpheus stand up.

Trinity and Neo both breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's a new trick." Morpheus

nodded. "Any sign of him?" "No." Just then the air duct at the roof began bending and

swaying as if it were play-doh. Swerving and swaying and wiggling uncontrollably. They

walked a little closer over to it. They studied it for awhile. It then began to slow down. It

suddenly gave another violent twist and then it stopped completely. They all blinked a

couple times, trying to digest what they just saw. "So this is what the Oracle was talking

about!" Morpheus nodded at Neo's statement. "We have to get out of here, and quick."

They all looked at Morpheus. When the turned around they saw Smith right before them.

"So, all the young ones have finally discovered the bug." Smith said with that same ugly

dark tone in his voice. Kind of snaky really. "What do you know about it?" Neo asked

Smith seriously. "I was about to ask you the same question." Smith breathed. "Mr.

Anderson." Neo looked at smith darkly. I can't believe we might be actually teaming up

with this dick. Neo thought to himself. Silence. A long unconfortable silence. "What are

you gonna do about it, Smith?" Morpheus asked smith. Smith slowly turned his head to

look at Morpheus. "I'm not sure but, whatever it is, it needs to be taken care of." "How

can we know we can even trust you?" Trinity asked Smith. "Are you suggesting we work

together?" "What other choice do we have?" Neo said. Smith thought for a second. "I

don't know. Would a so called master, his kid and the kid's slut really help us that much?

We could use them for bait, but, are they even good enough for that?" Smith said as he

grinned horribly. Trinity suddenly raised her gun and pointed it has Smith's face. "You

would you like it quick?" Trinity said threateningly. "Trinity." Morpheus said looking

over into her eyes and lowering her arm. She looked at Morpheus then back at Smith. She

lowered her gun all the way down. I can't believe we're just gonna ditch this guy. He

deserves to be shot and killed in the most painful way there is. Trinity thought to herself.

"Well we could give it a shot really. I'll think about and tomorrow I'll meet you at the

airport, and we'll go from there." Smith said smiling. Smith suddenly flipped back and

fell down off the building and was gone. "Let's go back now and tell the others."

Morpheus told Trinity and Neo. I sure hope we can trust this guy, Neo thought to himself

that night as he looked over at Trinity laying beside him in bed. He's done so much and

now we're gonna team with him. Yuck! He's just so sneery and snake like. I don't like it.

As long as Trinity is ok, that's all that matters. Neo thought as he looked over at Trinity

and kissed her forehead. Everything will be alright. He though to himself as he rolled

over and closed his eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know. It's another cliffie. But gesh i'm sorry. I just kinda worked out to be that way. Please review if it sucks or if it is good. Contradicting is also of course happily excepted so please review anyway. Thanks, sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I tried to put more into it this time. It'll be super duper way better when we get deep into it. Cause I have that planned out just not the beggining heh. Thanks for reading.


End file.
